moment of love
by funfan1
Summary: Alex goes too the wizard ball alone because Dan is to old. Jerry gives dan a anging potion wich is turns him 15 for 3 hours. So he can dance with Alex.   inspired by the 1995 CASPER film. one shot Dalex Dan/Alex


Summery

Dan and Alex get to dance with each other. this has NOTHING to do with A Hero on Waverly Place. just a cute scene with the two.

* * *

Alex sat alone watching others dance she had intended to bring Dan the boy needed to take a break from being a hero, but he couldn't come due to the age limit 13-19 she was devastated. Justin had a date Max had a date, Harper had a date but Alex…not a date she sat there in her blue dress hoping some one would ask her to dance. _this sucks. _Alex thought sadly

**Every now and then**  
**we find a special friend**  
**who never lets us down**

Alex looked up to see a boy with light brown messy hair dressed in black suit pants, a blue button down dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up too his for arms walked down the stairs looking at all the happy people and looking at a VERY board Alex.

**Who understands it all**  
**Reaches out each time you fall**

**you're the best friend that I've found**

The boy made his way through the crowed of couples getting there attention as they cleared a path for him.

I** know you can't stay**  
**A part of you will never ever go away**  
**your heart will stay**

Stopping in front of Alex he extended his hand and asked if she'd like to dance. Alex smiled taking the boys hand he helped her up and he guided her to the dance floor.

**I'll make a wish for you**  
**and hope it will come true**

**That life would just be kind**

The boy resembled Dan a bit.

The two started to dance Alex could sewer she _knew_him from some were he looked at least fifteen maybe from wiz tech.

**To such a gentle mind**  
**If you lose your way**

**Think back on yesterday**

She looked into his eyes then he put her arms around his neck.

**Remember me this way**  
**Remember me this way**

**Hmm…..this way**

Holding Alex in his arms was the best feeling in this world, he decided. Nothing could make him more human than this. Pulling alex a little closer, he fought back a grin at the bemused smile on her face. She didn't know who he was YET, but she definitely liked him. He would only ever be her wildest guess, and one she wanted to be with.

As the two continued too dance, the boy levitated off the floor at least 2 or 3 feet.

Floating a couple of feet in mid air didn't bother Alex that was until she looked down.

Gasping in fear she latched on too the boy as they landed gently on the dance floor he smiled and said "see I know how to dance." This puzzled Alex she looked at him then he whispered "Ill protect you." She looked at him Only one person had ever said and ment those words. "Daniel?" she asked softly. The boy smiled and Alex smiled back. Hugging him tightly and held him close. He must have drunk the aging potion. The other couples backed up giving the two some room and they continued to dance.

* * *

6:00 pm

_"Dan you have done so much for my daughter I've never seen her this happy so tonight I want you to be with her drink this it will turn you back into a teenager and get dressed nice._

There was one catch to the potion; it only lasted three hours it had taken Dan almost two hours to get a her because he couldn't use super speed, and he had drank it at 7:00 it was now 9:45. He only had fifteen minutes left damn Cinderella like potion. Alex had closed her eyes and was resting her head on Dan's shoulder her eyes closed she simply wanted this to last for ever.

At the top of the stairs Alex's parents watched there daughter and Dan dance smiling. "how much longer dose he have Jerry?" Jerry looked down at his watch and frowned 9:50 "he only has ten minutes left." Jerry said sadly the boy would have had more time if only he was human then he would have had seven hours. but Dan was NOT human. "look how happy she is." his wife said "yeah if he was younger I'd let her date him." Jerry said with a smile at that moment the big hand on the clock hit the twelve as the little hand landed on the ten it was ten o' clock.

Fifteen minutes had past they were the best fifteen minutes of Dan's life. _this is the best night of my life. _Dan thought as he held Alex in his arms he could hear her heart beating slowly he smiled as they continued to slow dance, and then the clock struck ten. Alex was having the time of her life as well his arms holding her. And his head rested gently on hers she simply did NOT want the night to end. Then she felt Daniel's arm's tense and felt his head lift from hers as he stopped slow dancing, something was wrong, but she didn't want to confront it. . Daniel's eyes filled with dread as he looked at the clock it was ten he wanted to be like this just a little longer, he wanted to be with Alex forever as Alex pulled away she saw Daniel looking at the clock. "Daniel?" she asked she knew something was wrong. Alex did not want him to go Daniel gave her a lopsided grin leaned in and they kissed.

Seeing as he would be 22 again he wanted to kiss her now because the last two times felt weird. Alex wanted Dan to stay fifteen just as there lips parted Daniel reverted to his older self he grew two inches, his muscles reappeared and his hair went back too dark brown. Every one gasped Alex's eyes opened and she glared at the people around them. "Yeah he's older then me so what?" Alex demanded then added "let's get the hell out of here." Then she waved her wand and flashed them into the house.

* * *

Note: the song is Remember me this way. This was inspired by the scene from the 1995 CASPER movie were he gets to be a human and dance with Kat. Dan also was floating.


End file.
